AUTUMN
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: "Si Tudung Merah tidak akan berakhir mengenaskan di perut Serigala Buruk Rupa. Sebaliknya, Serigala Buruk Rupa akan membuat Si Tudung Merah jatuh cinta"/Kristao!/Twoshoot/RnR please! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE READ THIS FANFIC**

 **.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **LEAVE THIS PAGE, CUZ I DON'T ACCEPETED ANY COMPLAIN OR ANYTHING ABOUT THAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Skykar.K presents..._

.

.

 **[A.U.T.U.M.N]**

 **Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao(Huang Edison)**

 **Support cast:** Seung Hyun, Siwon, Chanyeol, Xiaoming, Angelababy

 _ **Drama**_ _/_ _ **Romance**_ _/_ _ **Fantasy**_ _/ **Fluff**_

 **Rating:** T

 **Inspirated: "Red Riding Hood" and "Beauty and The Beast" ©Disney**

 _It's not plagiat. This fanfic write with my own plot, and style_ :)

Beware with the typo(s)!

 _Enjoy_!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huang Edison, hari ini, detik ini, engkau resmi di nobatkan menjadi _**Autumn Sergeant**_ menggantikan Huang Zhoumi. Dengan kesaksian Tuhan, dan titah Baginda Raja. Engkau resmi menyandang gelar _**Autumn Sergeant**_ yang terhormat. Merah adalah identitasmu, dan jingga adalah kekuatanmu"

Seiring dengan kepala bersurai hitam legam yang tertunduk hormat, sebuah mahkota _**stephanos**_ yang terbuat dari rangkaian perak berbentuk ranting dengan hiasan dedaunan terbuat dari emas yang indah, di sematkan dengan elegan diatasnya. Warna emas yang kuning, coklat dan sedikit oranye melambangkan musim gugur yang indah. Seindah penerima gelar yang mengenakkan jubah panjang nan elegan berwarna merah darah yang sangat serasi di sosok tinggi rampingnya. Dan tubuh yang semula membungkuk hormat penuh kepatuhan itu kembali berdiri tegak dan memperhatikan seorang Pendo'a menyematkan sebuah _badge_ berwarna keemasan yang berbentuk daun _clover_.

Simbol dari _**Autumn Sergeant**_ **.** Gelar yang sudah lama di idam-idamkannya setelah sang kakak Huang Zhoumi lebih dulu mendapatkannya. Dan akhirnya hari ini tiba. Dimana mahkota serta _badge_ itu berada di tangannya.

Tersenyum manis, meliukkan bibir mungilnya yang unik seperti kucing. Edison yang memiliki nama kecil Zitao membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat pada sang Raja Huang Xiaoming dan Ratu Angela. Sepasang pemimpin tertinggi di Negri Lamacruz yang tidak lain adalah Orangtua angkat Zitao sendiri. Sudah sewajarnya keturunan Raja dan Ratu menempati posisi penting dalam sistem pemerintahan Kerajaan, sekalipun menjadi seorang Sersan ataupun Jendral, hak itu adalah kebanggaan tersendiri untuk anak lelaki mereka. Dan sudah sepantasnya Zitao menempati posisi sebagai _**Autumn Sergeant**_ karena Zhoumi sang kakak mengalami kenaikan pangkat di dalam pasukan Kerajaan.

Dan hingga upacara penobatan selesai, Zitao tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sambil sesekali memegangi _badge_ miliknya yang tersemat di bagian dada jubah merah yang di kenakannya. Jantungnya masih berdentum-dentum riang dan wajahnya berseri-seri seolah memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan dari rupa indahnya. Dan hal itu sangat di mengerti oleh sekian banyak orang yang ikut menyaksikan upacara penobatan tersebut.

"Edison!" suara berat yang terdengar cukup serak menggema di lorong utama aula Kerajaan.

Zitao menghentikan langkahnya di tumit, menoleh ke belakang punggungnya dan menyeringai lebar saat melihat seorang pria tampan berhelai putih dengan jubah putih yang berkibar di belakang punggungnya ketika melangkah lebar-lebar kearahanya. Ia pun membenahi letak _stephanos_ di kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

"Selamat adik ku!" pria tampan itu merengkuh bahu Zitao cepat dan menenggelamkannya di dalam tubuh besarnya.

Zitao terkekeh senang, dan menepuk kecil punggung pria tersebut. Pelukan antara 'saudara' itupun terlepas, dan Zitao memamerkan _badge_ di dada jubah kanannya dengan bangga.

"Aku sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari kalian bertiga. _See_?" kedua alisnya yang panjang bergerak naik. Memasang wajah se tengil mungkin, dan malah menunjukkan betapa cantik wajahnya itu.

"Ya ya ya, aku juga sudah melihatnya. Dan aku juga punya yang seperti itu" pria itu menunjukkan _badge_ berbentuk _snow flakes_ transparan yang tersemat di bagian dada jubah kanannya dan berwana putih. "Dasar bocah" tangan besar pria itu mendarat di kepala Zitao dan mengusak helai merah padamnya gemas.

"Kau akan merusak mahkota ku Paman Seung Hyun" kesalnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu seraya menepis tangan besar pria tampan itu.

Seung Hyun terkekeh melihat reaksi kekanan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dan saat Zitao hendak membenahi letak mahkotanya yang bergeser dari posisi awal, sebuah lengan kekar melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Sukses membuat Sersan muda berparas menarik itu berjingkat kecil dengan kepala tertoleh ke balik bahu kanannya. Dan senyuman manis seseorang yang memeluknya menyapa kornea matanya.

Senyum manis dengan lesung pipi yang membuat sosoknya menjadi menarik. Di sertai usakan gemas di kepalanya lagi.

 _"_ Jangan membuat rambut ku berantakan Paman!" Zitao menepis cepat tangan besar pria tampan yang sedang meneluknya itu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Paman _huh_? Mulut ini yang bicara?" pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pipi gembil Zitao hingga lelaki muda itu memekik tertahan.

"Sakit Paman Siwonn~~" si manis itu merengek, sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan tangan Siwon yang menyiksa pipinya.

Pria yang tak kalah tampan dan berkharisma oleh Seung Hyun itu tertawa kecil, kemudian melepaskan cubitannya karena pipi 'Adik' kesayangannya itu telah memerah dan membuat pipi gembil Zitao selayaknya apel. Sukses membuat Zitao menggerutu panjang karena kelakuan kedua pria yang sudah di anggapnya Kakak itu.

Jika Seung Hyun menyandang gelar _**Winter Sergeant**_ , maka Siwon menyandang gelar _**Summer Sergeant**_ **.** Lelaki dengan lesung pipi yang menawan itu memiliki _badge_ di dada jubah kanan yang berlambang _Helios_ yang terbuat dari emas, mengenakkan jubah berwarna jingga terang yang indah, serta _stephanos_ berwarna putih layaknya Lily. Pria yang hangat, sehangat sinar matahati di Lamacruz. Sementara Seung Hyun pria dingin sedingin salju di musim dingin. Yang meski kenyataannya lelaki itu hanya menunjukkan sisi hangatnya pada Zitao yang memang menyandang gelar 'Adik terkecil' di Istana Kateure.

"Oh lihat, itu dia si _smiling man_ " celetuk Seung Hyun sembari menunjuk ke depan dengan dagunya. Zitao dan Siwon pun menoleh kearah yang di maksut, dan melihat seorang lelaki tinggi tampan dengan senyum lebar.

"Darimana saja kau? Hanya kau yang belum mengucapkan selamat padaku" kata Zitao saat lelaki yamg berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu telah berdiri di depannya.

" _Pardon_ , aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan _sir_ Louis tadi. Jadi...bagaimana rasanya memakai mahkota?" Chanyeol menyeringai jenaka. Zitao meraba _stephanos_ diatas kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak buruk. Aku suka mahkota ini, ringan. Sangat cocok ada di kepalaku daripada di kepala _sir_ Zhoumi bukan?"

"Karena kepala _sir_ Zhoumi lebih besar dari kepalamu, dan _stephanos_ itu berukuran kecil" ujar Seung Hyun.

"Tapi kurasa keputusan Baginda Raja menobatkanmu sebagai _**Autumn Sergeant**_ sangat tepat. Warna merah dan oranye daun _clover_ sangat cocok untukmu. Aku benar ' _kan_ Paman Siwon?" Chanyeol beralih menatap pria pemilik lesung pipi itu. Siwon mengangguk.

"Ya. Baginda Raja juga tidak akan sembarangan menobatkan seseorang. Terlebih jika orang itu akan menjadi penerus _**Autumn Sergeant**_ sebelumnya" Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Dan kau juga pantas menyandang gelar _**Spring Sergeant**_ Chanie" puji Zitao tak ingin ketinggalan. Lelaki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menepuk dada kirinya pelan. Berbangga diri karena memang warna biru jubah yang di kenakannya serta _stephanos_ berwarna senada yang menghiasi kepalanya sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang ceria. Tak lupa _badge_ berbentuk bunga matahari yang tersemat di bagian dada kanan jubahnya.

"Dan kau tahu apa tugasmu Edi?" Siwon bertanya pada yang termuda. Zitao mengangguk kecil.

"Tentu saja _sir_. Aku akan menjaga penuh tanggung jawab Istana Kateure, dan Istana para wanita serta anak-anak adalah prioritas utamaku" ujar Zitao mantab. Dengan keteguhan dan keseriusan yang terpancar kuat di sepasang mutiara indah miliknya.

"Musim gugur tahun ini akan sangat menarik. Dengan kau sebagai _**Autumn Sergeant,**_ entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menunggu diluar sana"

Seung Hyun melemparkan pandangannya ke samping kanannya dimana pemandangan indah bernuansa coklat, jingga dan kemerahan mendominasi bukit letak Istana berada. Baik Zitao dan kedua Sersan lainnya turut memperhatikan pemandangan yang tersedia secara menakjubkan di posisi teratas bukit. Istana Kateure memang terletak diatas bukit tertinggi diantara bukit lain, dan berada di tengah-tengah tebing antar bukit yang saat ini menjadi lautan berwarna coklat dan jingga.

Musim gugur yang indah. Pepohonan di sekitar Istana telah menguning, dan ada juga yang memerah karena bias sinar mentari. Dan Istana Kateure terlihat seperti sebuah kue jahe yang besar menggiurkan dengan cat coklat keemasan layaknya sepotong kue kering yang baru saja matang, dengan atap berwarna biru muda yang indah, serta empat menara yang melambangkan 4 musim, dan juga sebagai identitas Kerajaan.

Istana Kateure adalah Istana utama di Negri Lamacruz. Tidak banyak perbedaan dengan sistem Kerajaan di Negri lainnya, namun yang menmbuat Istana Kateure berbeda adalah kompleks Istana yang terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian yang letaknya saling berdekatan. Dan juga adanya 4 Sersan yang bertanggung jawab atas masing-masing bagian pecahan Istana. Dan nama-nama pecahan Istana tersebut sesuai dengan gelar masing-masing sersan yang telah di nobatkan.

 _ **Winter Castle**_ berada dalam tanggung jawab _sir_ Seung Hyun. _**Summer Castle**_ berada dalam tanggung jawab _sir_ Siwon. _**Spring Castle**_ berada di genggaman _sir_ Chanyeol. Dan _**Autumn Castle**_ berada di genggaman _sir_ Edison, atau Zhoumi lebih sering memanggilnya Zitao.

Namun bukan hanya untuk menjaga masing-masing Kastil, tugas keempat Sersan sebenarnya jauh lebih berat. Mereka juga berperan dalam pasukan utama Kerajaan yang di kenal sebagai pasukan terhebat. Di bawah kepimpinan Zhoumi, mereka akan dapat bersatu untuk saling menyusun rencana dalam strategi perang. Dan mereka juga bertanggung jawab atas keamanan Istana utama Kateure. Dan meski terkesan hanya sebagai 'penjaga' Istana, keempat Sersan adalah orang-orang terpilih yang tak bisa sembarangan di beri gelar oleh Baginda Raja.

Mereka di tuntut untuk dapat melakukan banyak hal, termasuk jika harus si tugaskan untuk sesuatu hal yang sulit sekalipun. Mereka harus selalu siap dan tanggap. Dan Zitao terpilih menjadi salah satu dari keempat Sersan bukan semata karena ia putra angkat kesayangan Raja dan Ratu. Meski yang termuda, Zitao memiliki banyak prestasi. Dan di usianya yang baru saja menginjak yang ke 22, lelaki berparas menawan itu telah menguasai banyak seni bela diri yang telah di tekuninya sejak kecil. Bahkan nilai-nilai akademisnya pun membanggakan.

Dan bukan sesuatu hal yang mengherankan lagi jika hari ini lelaki cantik itu di nobatkan sebagai _**Autumn Sergeant**_ yang baru menggantikan Zhoumi sang kakak. Karena Raja percaya bahwa putranya itu mampu dan dapat menjaga kepercayaan yang di berikannya.

"Kurasa aku mulai mengerti kenapa keempat Kastil dan gelar ini di beri nama empat musim" ucap Chanyeol di tengah keheningan yang melanda. Mereka terlalu asyik menikmati pemandangan indah Musim Gugur yang tersaji.

Terlebih berada di lorong aula yang langsung menghadap pada pemandangan diluar sana, serta udara yang bertiup lembut, membuat mereka akan selalu betah memandangi pemandangan indah yang terpampang.

"Ratu sangat menyukai Istana ini. Dan memang Istana ini selalu indah dan cantik dalam empat musim yang berbeda" Siwon menimpali.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjelajah keluar Istana. Menurut kalian kapan aku bisa melakukannya?" Zitao tampak sangat antusias, bergantian menatap ketiga Sersan lain dengan mata berbinar. Seung Hyun mendengus kecil.

"Nikmati dulu gelar barumu, setelah itu baru bekerja" ujarnya.

"Firasatku mengatakan jika Edi tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk bersantai" Siwon menyahut.

"Jadi maksud Pamanー"

"Ah! Para Sersan berada disini ternyata!" seorang Pendeta tiba-tiba muncul di ujung lorong, dan membuat keempat Sersan menawan itu menoleh kompak ke sumber suara.

Seluruh Istana mengenalnya sebagai Bapa Felix, dan pria dengan kalung salib yang menggantung di lehernya itu adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Raja. Dan jika pria itu sudah mencari mereka dengan raut tak biasa dan terkesan tergesa-gesa, dapat di artikan jika mereka akan segera mendapatkan tugas untuk di laksanakan.

" _See_? Firasatku selalu benar" Siwon mengakhiri praduganya dengan helaan nafas pendek.

Berbeda dengan Zitao yang sudah tak sabar dengan tugas pertamanya sebagai _**Autumn Sergeant**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua penghuni Istana pun tahu, jika putra angkat Raja dan Ratu, Edison atau yang memiliki nama kecil Zitao adalah seorang pemuda ceria yang penuh warna. Meskipun sosoknya tinggi semampai dan memiliki tatapan yang tajam, Zitao adalah pribadi yang riang dan sangat di cintai. Sekilas pandang, orang asing akan mengira jika Zitao adalah seseorang yang kaku dan dingin, namun sebenarnya ia hanyalah pemuda lugu yang manis. Di balik kesigapannya dalam seni bela diri serta olah pedang, ia hanya pemuda lugu yang tumbuh dengan elegan.

Tak akan banyak yang tahu jika sebenarnya Zitao adalah pemuda yang penakut. Sangat takut pada hal-hal tak masuk akal yang di namakan hantu, tapi jangan di tanya bagaiaman saat ia menjalani pendidikan seni perang selama ini. Karena Zitao akan lebih memilih harus membunuh 100 ekor serigala daripada harus di hadapkan dengan makhluk astral mengerikan yang lebih berbahaya dari sepuluh musuh sekalipun.

Jadi tidaklah mengherankan jika tugas pertamanya sebagai _**Autumn Sergeant**_ membuatnya begitu bersemangat. Karena hal inilah yang selalu di dambakannya. Menjadi salah satu dari anggota pasukan Kerajaan yang di hormati dan juga di segani. Meski nyatanya Zitao bukanlah seseorang yang haus akan sanjungan dan juga pujian, ia hanya pemuda yang sedang tumbuh dewasa yang menyukai tantangan. Dan pangkatnya sebagai _**Autumn Sergeant**_ adalah jawabannya.

Berada di ruangan senjata, bersama ketiga Sersan lainnya yang tengah bersiap untuk melaksanakan tugas patroli keliling di wilayah Kerajaan maupun Desa di sekitaran Istana di Musim Gugur pertama tahun ini. Zitao tampak memasukkan sebuah pisau kecil dengan ukiran simbol Kerajaan di lengan dalam bajunya yang sebelumnya telah di ikat dengan sabuk kecil khusus untuk menyimpan senjata-senjata kecil. Kemudian memeriksa pedangnya yang berwarna keemasan, pedang yang dibuat khusus oleh pandai besi kepercayaan Baginda Raja, dan di bubuhkan inisial namanya pada bagian badan pedang. 2 huruf Z dan T, sudah cukup menegaskan milik siapa pedang tersebut.

"Sudah siap?" Seung Hyun yang pertama menyelesaikan persiapannya. Menoleh ke kanan-kirinya melihat ketiga Sersan yang lain.

"Tentu" Chanyeol menyahut, usai membenahi _boots_ yang membungkus kakinya.

"Aku siap!" Zitao berujar penuh semangat. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya kecil melihat antusiasme di wajah manis Sersan yang lebih muda itu.

"Baiklah, ayo. Kurasa kuda kita sudah menunggu diluar" ajaknya.

Keempat Sersan itupun beranjak keluar dari ruang persenjataan dan menuju bagian depan Istana untuk menjumpai kuda masing-masing yang sebelumnya telah di persiapkan. Di iringi tatapan banyak mata di lingkup Istana tersebut, keempatnya berjalan penuh kebangaan yang selalu mengundang banyak kekaguman. Keempat Sersan memang terlihat tampan dan berkharisma, dan dengan hadirnya Zitao sebagai 'anggota baru', cukup menyegarkan 'formasi' keempat Sersan utama Kerajaan. Namun ketika keempat pria berbeda usia itu hendak berbelok di ujung lorong Istana, suara yang merdu memanggil Zitao dengan lembut.

"Edison!"

Zitao terpaksa menunda langkahnya begitu namanya terdengar. Menoleh kemudian berbalik dengan segaris senyum di bibir mungilnya yang kemerahan, menunggu sosok tegap Zhoumi yang tampak gagah dengan seragam barunya sebagai Jendral utama. Pria yang menyandang status sebagai Kakaknya itu berjalan lebar-lebar kearahnya, dan mengulas senyum begitu telah berdiri di hadapan sang adik yang tak kalah tinggi.

Pertumbuhan Zitao memang sangat cepat. Padahal 2 tahun lalu si manis itu hanya sekitar bahu Zhoumi saja.

 _"Yes sir_?" balas Zitao homat. Tak lupa membungkkukkan sedikit tubuhnya lebih dulu.

"Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Maaf aku tidak bisa melihat upacara penobatan mu tadi" kata Zhoumu menyesal.

"Bukan masalah besar _sir_ , terima kasih"

"Kita hanya sedang berdua, bersikap seperti biasa saja adik ku" Zhoumi menepuk kecil pundak Zitao, dan di sanggupi oleh anggukan Sersan manis itu. Karena memang ketiga Sersan yang lain memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka dan meninggalkan Zitao.

"Ah, ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu. Sebentar" pria tampan dengan banyak _badge_ yang menghiasi pakaiannya yang bernuansa abu-abu muda itu merogoh saku celananya yang berwarna senada

Zitao menunggu dengan rasa penasaran. Memperhatikan gerakan tangan kanan Zhoumi yang tengah merogoh ke dalam saku celana, dan mengira-ngira benda apakah yang akan di berikan Kakak angkatnya itu kepadanya. Dan jawabannya ia dapatkan ketika melihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulat pipih, berwarna oranye kecoklatan yang indah tersodor di hadapannya.

"Ini adalah liontin keberuntuangan. Selama aku menjadi _**Autumn Sergeant**_ aku selalu membawa benda ini. Dan sekarang liontin ini menjadi milikmu" ucap Zhoumi seraya menarik tangan kiri Zitao dan meletakkan kalung tersebut diatas telapaknya.

Sersan manis terkesan cantik itu mengerjap beberapa kali memperhatikan kalung di telapak tangan kirinya, kemudian mengangkat aksesoris tersebut dan mengamatinya lebih dekat. Liontin kalungnya berbentuk bulat pipih, di bagian depannya terdapat ukiran timbul seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang coklat dengan gaun yang terbuat dari helai deduanan kering, dan membawa dua buah pedang di masing-masing tangannya. Zitao mengetahui foto wanita tersebut, karena sebelum upacara penobatannya hari ini, dirinya sudah sering kali melihat simbol wanita tersebut yang tersebar di _**Autumn Castle**_ yang di khususkan untuk _**Autumn Sergeant**_. Karena dirinya sangat dekat dengan Zhoumi, dan otomatis dirinya sering kali berkeliaran di Kastil tersebut.

"Ini..." Zitao mengangkat wajahnya, bingung menatap Zhoumi.

"Pakailah, kalung itu sudah di turun-temurun harus di serahkan pada Sersan berikutnya. Dan kali ini kalung itu jatuh ke tanganmu"

Zitao tersenyum lebar, dengan senang hati ia segera memakai kalung tersebut. Sengaja memperlihatkan liontinnya diatas pakaian yang di kenakannya, membuat Zhoumi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan sang adik. Padahal lelaki manis di hadapannya itu bukan lagi seorang remaja yang sedang mencari jati diri, melainkan Zitao adiknya yang telah menjadi salah seorang Sersan yang terpandang di Kerajaan.

"Terima kasih. Akan ku jaga baik-baik" ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sudah seharusnya" Zhoumi tersenyum lembut. "Pergilah, ada tugas yang harus kau laksanakan Sersan"

Zitao membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat, kemudian menjawab dengan lugas. "Terima kasih _sir_. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Lamacruz"

Zhoumi mengangguk kecil, mempersilahkan Zitao untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Dan Sersan bertubuh semampai itupun beranjak dengan kibaran jubah merahnya yang elegan. Telah siap untuk melaksanakan tugas pertamanya sebagai _**Autumn Sergeant**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertengahan hari di Lamacruz terasa cepat bergulir. Mungkin di karenakan letaknya yang tersudut, dan tak terlalu banyak mendapat pancaran sinar matahari yang hangat, hingga membuat udara di Lamacruz terasa lebih dingin lebiu lama dari tempat lainnya, namun meskipun begitu Negri yang tak bisa di bilang kecil itu tak sedingin udara yang berhembus. Bahkan karena indahnya Lamacruz, hampir setiap sudut jalan dan tempat-tempat indah yang tersebar selalu terlihat menarik di segala musim.

Entah itu sedang musim panas, musim dingin, musim semi, ataupun musim gugur. Karena bukan tanpa sebab mengapa keempat Sersan yang menduduki posisi penting di Kerajaan Kateure di beri nama sesuai dengan masing-masing musim. Setiap Sersan melambangkan nama musim yang di sandangnya, dan mendapatkan tugas masing-masing dengan tanggung jawab yang besar. Karena Lamacruz adalah Negara cantik yang mampu menyedot banyak pelancong untuk datang, maka para Sersan juga dapat berperan menjadi simbol tiap musim. Dan semua strategi itu terbukti ampuh untuk membuat banyak pelancong datang berkunjung.

Sekalipun terdapat beberapa rumor yang berhembus. Lamacruz tetap damai dan tentram. Membuat Negri itu layaknya Surga di Bumi.

Namun meski tak banyak tindak kriminal yang terjadi, tugas tetap harus di laksanakan. Dan sebagai Sersan yang bertanggung jawab akan suasana kondusif di lingkup Istana terutama di _Women and Children Castle,_ Zitao sudah pasti berkewajiban untuk memeriksa ke seluruh Kastil yang bersangkutan. Mungkin karena Zitao mudah akrab dengan orang asing dan di sukai anak-anak, ia di posisikan sebagai _**Autumn Sergeant**_. Selain karena pribadinya yang menyenangkan.

Menilik sejenak pada jam saku miliknya yang berbentuk bulat pipih keemasan dengan simbol daun _clover_ , Zitao menunggangi kuda putihnya dengan santai di jalanan setapak pemukiman warga yang asri. Dengan senyum manis bermain di bibir mungilnya, ia di sambut baik dan hangat oleh para warga di Desa Valla yang letaknya paling dekat dengan Kastil. Beberapa kali harus menghentikan laju kudanya, untuk membalas sapaan ramah para warga, dan juga anak-anak kecil yang entah kenapa merengek meminta ingin di gendong olehnya.

Namun karena waktu yang terus bergulir, Zitao tentu tak bisa berlama-lama bercengkrama dengan para warga yang sangat baik kepadanya. Ia harus segera menuntaskan tugasnya untuk berpatroli. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bercerita banyak pada ketiga Sersan lainnya yang juga merupakan seniornya dalam bidang ini. Dan tidaklah mengherankan jika sepanjang jalan kembali menuju Istana utama, wajah Zitao tampak berseri-seri yang justru semakin memancarkan pesona yang di milikinya.

Melalui jalan setapak berliku berwarna merah bata, dengan pagar pepohonan rindang di sisi kanan-kiri jalan. Zitao telah keluar dari Desa Valla, hendak menuju Istana utama melalui hutan belantara yang menjadi perbatasan. Alasan mengapa para warga tak ingin mngunjungi meski Istana terbuka lebar untuk rakyat, karena mereka tidak ingin melewati hutan seorang diri. Zitao sangat memaklumi, karena penduduk Desa di sekitaran Istana masih mempercayai cerita-cerita kuno yang berkembang di setiap generasi. Terlebih lagi jika hutan yang mereka lalui tak pernah tersentuh dan selalu terdengar lolongan Serigala, sudah pasti mereka akan memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah dan menitipkan bingkisan untuk Istana pada para prajurit yang berpatroli setiap saatnya.

Dan entah apa yang ada di kepala Zitao ketika tiba-tiba Sersan muda berparas menarik itu menghentikan laju kudanya di tengah jalan, dengan tatapan tertuju ke dalam hutan tepat di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Diantara pepohonan yang berdiri rapat, dan semak-semak hijau dengan hiasan tangkai-tangkai bunga tak bernama yang tersebar, pegangan tangannya pada tali kendali menguat seiring dengan keinginannya yang tiba-tiba timbul untuk mencari tahu ke dalam hutan tak terjamah.

Membulatkan tekad, dan berjanji akan segera kembali. Zitao melompat turun dari kuda yang di tungganginya dan menarik hewan gagah berbulu putih itu mendekat ke sebuah pohon terdekat lalu mengikat tali kudanya disana. Menepuk puncak kepala kuda yang di namainya Wizard itu lalu berbalik menghadap hutan yang sunyi. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati semak-semak belukar berwarna kekuningan, dan menemukan setangkai bunga berwarna merah menyala seperti jubah yang di kenakannya. Bunga dengan kelopak berjumlah ganjil dan bagian tengah yang berbentuk seperti mahkota.

Zitao mengulurkan tangan kanannya seraya membungkuk memetik bunga tersebut, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar seolah tengah mencari bunga serupa yang dapat di temukannya.

"Bunga berkelopak ganjil, ikuti bunga itu dan kau akan menemukan rumah para Peri..."

Kembali memutar kepalanya di sekitarnya, lebih cermat menatap sekeliling. Zitao berhasil menemukan bunga serupa yang ada di genggamannya. Berjarak sekitar 8 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Sersan tampan mengarah ke cantik itu melihat setangkai bunga yang berada di sela-sela semak menguning yang rimbun. Zitao melangkah hati-hati, kemudian menyibak semak belukar dan tersenyum kecil melihat bunga indah itu.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh, tapi sungguh aku ingin membuktikannya. Kau tahu ' _kan_ aku tumbuh di lingkup Istana yang serba memiliki aturan? Jadi ku mohon jaga rahasia ini, oke?" berbicara dengan setangkai bunga. Zitao kemudian menegakkan punggungnya kembali.

Tak lupa memasang tudung jubah merahnya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari hal apapun yang mungkin terjun bebeas dari atas dan mengenai kepalanya, ia melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya maju membelah semak-semak. Cermat memperhatikan sekelilingnya agar tak melewati setangkai bunga pun yang menjadi penunjuk jalannya di dalam hutan, ia berjalan tanpa beban dan rasa takut sedikit pun. Sesekali menengadah memperhatikan titik yang lebih tinggi, dirinya harus memperlambat laju kaki jenjangnya hanya untuk mengagumi keindahan ranting-ranting panjang yang menjulur ke udara dan membentuk rangkaian unik yang membayang indah di permukaan karena sebagian ranting telah tandus.

Menggenggam setangkai bunga, Zitao melanjutkan perjalanannya. Meski harus beberapa kali menunda langkah kaki jenjangnya karena beberapa hewan penghuni hutan menampakkan diri di hadapannya lalu kabur dengan cepat(karena tak terbiasa dengan kehadiran manusia), membuatnya merasa terhibur dan memancing tawanya mengalun merdu. Namun saat ia hendak kembali berjalan, mendadak gerakannya terhenti karena merasakan suasana yang tidak biasa.

Maka iapun membalikkan tubuhnya, menggulirkan tatapan matanya ke sekeliling. Menatap tajam pada setiap celah pepohonan dan diantara belukar yang mengelilingi, kakinya bergerak otomatis mempertipis jaraknya dengan kumpulan tanaman itu, dan semakin dekat dirinya dengan sebuah pohon tertinggi di tempat itu, kakinya kembali tertahan karena melihat sekelabat bayangan yang melintas di balik semak-semak tepat di belakang pohon tinggi tersebut.

"Siapa?" Zitao bertanya waspada. Spontan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya tepat di balik juntaian jubah merahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Zitao bergerak berputar di tempat mengamati sekelilingnya yang sunyi.

"Hei"

Suara berat yang dalam itu sukses mengagetkan Zitao dan membuatnya berbalik cepat seperti anak kunci. Kini tepat menghadap pohon tinggi itu dengan jantung berdegup tak keruan. Dan anehnya ia tak melihat siapapun mengeluarkan suara berat yang serak tadi.

Apa hanya halusinasinya saja?

"Disini, diatasmu" suara itu kembali muncul.

Zitao refleks mendongakkan kepala dan mundur selangkah agar tak membuat lehernya sakit karena jaraknya dengan pohon itu terlalu dekat. Melihat seorang pria tampan berambut seterang sinar matahari, berpakaian santai layaknya penduduk Desa pada umumnya, namun terkesan 'liar', terlebih dengan seringai aneh di bibirnya yang membuatnya berkali lipat terlihat menawan.

Zitao sukses dibuat terdiam melihat pria yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya itu. Bergerak mundur ketika si pria asing melompat turun dengan lincahnya yang menimbulkan suara debuman di permukaan tanah berlapis rerumputan. Zitao tentu saja semakin waspada, dengan pisau kecil yang tersimpan di balik lengan kanan pakaiannya, ia menggenggam lembut benda tajam itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena jika melihat penampilan pria di hadapannya saat ini yang terkesan berbahaya.

Oh lihat saja penampilannya yang kumal, tak terurus namun menawan itu. Postur tubuhnya tinggi tegap, bertelanjang kaki, celana biru gelap yang robek di beberapa tempat, pakaian atas yang kusut dan kotor karena noda tanah, serta helai rambut seterang mataharinya yang berantakan namun seksi. Menjadikan wajahnya yang tampan semakin terlihat menawan, terlebih dengan seringai di sudut bibir tebalnya.

Pria asing itu bergerak maju menghampiri Zitao, yang otomatis membuat Sersan muda semampai itu bergerak mundur untuk tetap menjaga jarak.

"Si manis bertudung merah. Apa yang membuatmu masuk ke dalam hutan?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum menawan di bibirnya. Layaknya sang _cassanova_.

Sayang seribu sayang, gerakannya harus terhenti karena membentur pohon lain yang tepat berada di belakang tubuhnya. Dan pria aneh itu semakin dekat.

"Aku mencari bunga ini" Zitao menunjukkan setangkai bunga di genggaman tangan kirinya. Tepat di hadapan wajah pria aneh itu, yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya risih dan gugup dalam waktu bersamaan.

Pria asing itu tersenyum mengejek. "Berapa usiamu?" Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa ada hubungannya?"

"Tentu saja. Karena hanya anak-anak yang percaya akan dapat menemukan rumah Peri"

Baru beberapa detik bertemu, dan pria itu sudah membuat Zitao kesal.

"Aku bukan anak-anak, dan apa salahnya aku mencari tahu?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil, dan membawa tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Zitao. Membuat Sersan manis itu membeku di tempat karena tatapan tajam sepasang manik kembar berwarna keemasan yang berkilat. Hingga pria itu tersenyum tipis, sukses memompa jantung Zitao semakin cepat bekerja.

"Jadi...kau _**Autumn Sergeant**_ yang baru?" pria itu sengaja merendahkan suaranya yang berat, dan dengan lancangnya menyentuh liontin yang menggantung indah di dada Zitao. Mengusap permukaan liontin tersebut, kemudian kembali mempertemukan mata emasnya dengan sepasang mutiara hitam milik sang Sersan.

"Ya. Dan kau sudah sangat tidak sopan padaku" berusaha untuk tampil penuh wibawa. Zitao tidak mau jadi salah tingkah di hadapan pria aneh itu.

Pria itu bergerak mundur selangkah, menjaga jarak dengan Zitao dan tiba-tiba menekuk satu lututnya menempel pada permukaan berumput. Sukses membuat Zitao terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap pria asing itu dan membuatnya terperanjat dengan wajah memerah ketika tiba-tiba tangan kirinya di raih lembut oleh pria aneh itu dan mengecup punggung tangannya lembut.

"Ap-apa yang..."

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan anda Sersan" ucapnya tersenyum tampan. Zitao merasa wajahnya terbakar saat ini.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Raja dan Ratu menjadikan mu Sersan. Apa mereka kekurangan pria tampan bertubuh besar?"

Menarik nafas, Zitao menarik tangan kirinya dari genggaman lembut pria itu. "Dengar ya Tuan, jika kau meragukan kekuatan ku hanya untuk menghajar seorang pencuri. Maka kau salah besar" ujarnya kesal.

"Benarkah?" pria itu bangkit berdiri. "Jadi siapa namamu Sersan?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Karena aku juga warga di Desa ini. Bukankah aku berhak mengetahuinya?"

"Seharusnya kau memperkanlkan dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain. Apa kau tidak di beritahu tentang hal itu?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Maafkan ketidak sopanan ku Sersan. Mereka memanggil ku Kris, dan anda?"

 _Kris ya..._

"Edison"

"Bohong"

" _Huh_?" Zitao mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Zitao, itu nama mu ' _kan_?"

"Darimana kau tahu nama akrab ku?" ia memicing curiga. Kris tersenyum, kembali meraih tangan kiri sang Sersan yang terkulai menggenggam bunga. Dan memberikan kecupan manis di punggung tangannya.

"Aku selalu tahu banyak hal yang menarik minatku Sersan" suara Kris yang rendah dan dalam seolah menggelitik dasar hati Zitao hingga wajahnya kembali memerah.

Pria aneh bernama Kris itu berhasil membuat seorang _**Autumn Sergeant**_ sepertinya merona seperti seorang gadis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seseorang sedang berbunga-bunga karena bertemu dengan intaiannya selama ini~"

"Auranya terasa berbeda. Kau merasakannya? Kurasa di sekitar sini berubah menjadi merah muda"

"Diam"

Terdengar suara kekehan menahan tawa. Menghela nafas, Kris menghentikan kegiatannya yang sejak tadi memandangi liontin kalung di tangannya.

"Dia bukan incaran ku, dan auraku tidak merah muda"

"Ahahahaha. Jadi si buruk rupa telah bertemu gadis bertudung merah? Oh sial, aku lupa. Bukan gadis bertudung merah, tapi Sersan manis bertudung merah~"

"Edison Sersan tercantik yang pernah ku lihat seumur hidupku"

"Diamlah atau ku robek mulutmu Peter"

Laki-laki yang di maksud hanya terawa. Menikmati rekasi pimpinan kelompok mereka yang saat ini menatap tajam.

"Ayolah Kris. Bukankah kau seharusnya senang dapat bertemu dengan Zitao? Sudah berapa lama sejak kau mengintainya dari jauh ketika dia datang di Istana?"

"Aku senang asal kau tahu"

"Lalu apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya tadi?"

Kris melirik malas pada pria lain yang lebih muda namun sangat menyebalkan.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri bocah. Sopanlah dengan yang lebih tua" sinisnya. Lelaki muda itu mencibir.

"Zitao tidak tahu kalau kau mengambil kalungnya?" tanya Peter. Kris menggelengkan kepala.

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu dan datang padaku"

"Kau sudah merencanakannya _eh_?"

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu? Aku terus mengawasinya dari jauh, bersabar sampai dia tumbuh jadi sangat mempesona. Dan kau pikir aku tidak akan merencanakan apapun?"

Yang lebih muda menyeringai. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Yang terpenting Zitao mu itu belum mengetahui jati dirimu yang sebenarnya Kris"

"Itu urusan mudah" Kris bangkit berdiri, menatap lurus ke depan. Pada sebuah bangunan megah dengan cat cokelat muda selayaknya kue jahe yang menggiurkan. "Si Tudung Merah tidak akan berakhir mengenaskan di perut Serigala Buruk Rupa. Sebaliknya, Serigala Buruk Rupa akan membuat Si Tudung Merah jatuh cinta"

"Oh Tuhan. Sejak kapan kau bisa merangkai kata seperti itu? Kau membuatku merinding"

"Jadi kisah ini antara si Tudung Merah dan si Buruk Rupa?"

"...begitulah"

"Kisah yang menarik, tapi sebaiknya kau segera membuatnya menjadi milikmu Ketua"

Kris tak menyahuti lelaki yang lebih muda. Tatapannya tak terusik sedikitpun memandang lurus ke depan, meski suara hingar-bingar anggota kelompoknya yang tengah menikmati buruan dengan api unggun diatas bukit itu, tak membuatnya terusik sedikitpun. Karena saat ini kepalanya hanya di penuhi oleh Si Tudung Merah yang di temuinya siang tadi di dalam hutan.

Si Tudung Merah yang tak sengaja di temuinya 20 tahun silam ketika Si Tudung Merah untuk yang pertama kalinya datang di Lamacruz, dan dirinya yang masih sangat hijau hingga tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk menyerang siapapun yang melintas di wilayah mereka. Tak sengaja melukai Si Tudung Merah yang masih bayi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dari peluh yang membuat kulitnya terasa lengket dan kotor ketika hari beranjak malam, mengenakkan _bathrobe_ hitam yang serasi dengan warna helai rambutnya. Yang masih meneteskan bulir-bulir sisa air, membuatnya terlihat menggoda dengan wajah polos yang segar. _Bathrobe_ sepanjang paha itu bahkan tidak mampu menyembunyikan tungkai kaki jenjangnya yang indah, dan membuat kulit langsatnya yang eksotis berkilat karena air yang masih tersisa di beberapa bagian kakinya yang tertempa pencahayaan kamar.

Berniat untuk segera beristirahat di tempat tidur super empuk miliknya setelah berbenah dan mengeringkan rambut terlebih dahulu. Memilih piyama yang telah tersedia di dalam lemari besar, Zitao melepas ikatan _bathrobe_ nya dan membuka piyama khusus mandi itu sebatas bahu ketika matanya menangkap sebuah bekas guratan luka yang ada di lengan kanannya. Bekas luka yang sudah lama sekali, masih terlihat sangat jelas dengan garis robekan yang cukup panjang. Jemari lentiknya perlahan menyusuri bekas luka itu, dan tanpa sadar mengenang kembali memori usangnya yang sebenarnya tak di ketahuinya secara pasti.

Berdiri di hadapan cermin besar seukuran tubuhnya, setengah telanjang dengan bahu halus terekspos jelas. Zitao tak menyadari jika penampilannya saat ini bisa membuat siapa saja menerjangnya.

"Manusia Serigala tidak benar-benar ada ' _kan_?" ia menggumam pada cermin. Meraba lembut bekas luka itu, kemudian menghela nafas kecil. Membenahi letak _bathrobe_ nya, lalu berbalik untuk mengambil stelan piyama pilihannya yang terbuat dari sutera terbaik.

Melepaskan _bathrobe_ nya hingga telanjang bulat, Zitao segera memakai piyama bernuansa biru muda. Namun gerakannya mengaitkan kancing seketika terhenti seraya mengangkat wajah, menoleh kearah pintu kamar ketika mendengar suara ribut dari arah luar. Membuatnya penasaran, maka dengan satu alis terangkat ia beranjak menuju pintu yang tertutup, tanpa lebih dulu menggulung keatas lengan atasan piyama dan celananya yang panjang hingga menutupi tangan dan juga kakinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali?" tanyanya heran pada seorang prajurit yang melintas di depan kamarnya. Prajurit itu mengerem langkahnya dan tampak tergesa.

"Maaf jika menganggu waktu istirahat anda Sersan. Jendral Zhoumi hanya memerintahkan untuk memperketat keamanan di sekitar Kastil"

Zitao mengernyit bingung. "Tidak memberitahu ku? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu Sersan. Kalau begitu saya permisi" sang prajurit membungkuk hormat, kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Ada yang tidak beres" gumamnya. Dan cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam kamar.

Zitao dengan cepat mengganti piyama yang sudah di kenakannya dengan pakaian resmi khusus untuk malam hari. Bernuansa coklat dan oranye, dan tak lupa jubah merah yang membuat penampilannya semakin elegan. Bergegas menutup pintu kamarnya, ia segera menuju Istana utama. Mengabaikan sinar rembulan yang terang benderang serta sunyinya malam tanpa nyanyian merdu hewan-hewan kecil yang senantiasa memeriahkan malam, ia memacu kaki panjangnya secepat mungkin.

Tapi ketika ia akan sampai di depan kanal kuda di Kastil tersebut, Chanyeol memanggilnya cukup lantang.

"Edison!"

Zitao refleks berbalik, dan terheran melihat sahabatnya yang berjubah biru itu tampak tergesa menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya begitu Chanyeol telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku kemari untuk memberitahu mu jika kau tidak perlu ikut berjaga-jaga"

Kernyitan di dahi Zitao semakin dalam. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tidak perlu?"

"Jendral yang memerintahkan. Lagipula ini hanya teror biasa, Paman Siwon dan Paman Seung Hyun akan mengatasinya"

"Jendral meragukan kemampuan ku begitu?"

"Bukan tentu saja" Chanyeol buru-buru menampik. "Aku yakin bukan itu, aku juga tidak di tugaskan untuk berjaga-jaga asal kau tahu. Aku hanya kemari untuk memastikan jika kau tidak keluar dari Kastil ini"

"Kau bicara seolah-olah hal ini berhubungan denganku" Zitao menyipitkan matanya. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, tampak ragu. Namun akhirnya ia buka suara.

"Manusia Serigala tiba-tiba meminta seserahan, jika tidak mereka akan merusuh di Desa" Chanyeol berkata pelan. Zitao menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau bercanda? Manusia Serigala tidak benar-benar ada ' _kan_?" di tutup dengan dengusan geli.

"Mereka nyata Zi. Kau lupa bekas luka di lengan kananmu?"

"Oh ayolah. Saat itu aku masih bayi, dan aku hanya mendengar hal itu dari Yang Mulia Ratu dan juga beberapa dayang. Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan apa yang tak terlihat oleh mataku sendiri?"

"Tapi hal itu memang nyata Zi. Aku melihatmu datang bersama Ratu dengan kondisi terluka saat itu, meski aku masih sangat kecil, aku masih mengingatnya degan sangat jelas"

Zitao mendengus keras. "Anggap saja itu benar. Lalu apa? Apa hubungannya keributan ini dengan bekas luka ku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek, sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya di pinggang ia berkata, "Dengar, turuti saja apa kata Jendral. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia melarangmu, aku hanyaーtunggu" mendadak ia berhenti. Dengan kening berkerut ia melihat di bagian dada Zitao yang tak berhiaskan apapun.

"Mana kalung mu?" tanyanya, bingung menatap Sersan yang lebih muda.

"Eh?" Zitao meraba dadanya. Tak menemukan liontin bulat itu tergantung di bagian luar pakaian, ia pun meraba ke dalam bajunya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak merasakan keberadaan liontin tersebut. "Ya Tuhan!" pekiknya panik.

"Jangan bilang kau menghilangkannya" Chanyeol menatap was-was. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak! Aku yakin! Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun! DanーOH!" tampaknya Zitao mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Pasti disana! Aku harus mencarinya!"

"Apa yang kau maksud Zi?"

"Kau bawa kuda bukan? Ku pinjam sebentar, kau tetaplah disini sampai aku kembali. Oke?" Zitao menepuk bahu Chanyeol singkat, sebelum beranjak degan belari kecil kearah bagian depan Kastil. Karena pasti kuda yang di tunggangi sahabatnya iti berada disana.

"Hey Zi! Ku bilang kau tidak bisa keluar!" teriak Chanyeol karena Sersan manis itu begitu lincah meninggalkannya.

Percuma saja. Zitao tidak akan mau mengurungkan niatnya. Toh dirinya juga seorang Sersan, lantas mengapa takut untuk keluar dari penjagaan Istana? Bukankah tugasnya juga mengamankan lingkup Istana? Sungguh tak masuk di akal pesan yang di sampaikan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tujuan Zitao hanya satu, yaitu perbatasan wilayah Istana dan Desa Valla, tepat di pertengahan jalan setapak yang di sisi kanan-kirinya adalah hutan. Zitao menghentikan laju kudanya di jalanan yang sepi dan minim pencahayaan, ia segera mengikat kuda tersebut di pohon terdekat dan memasang tudung kepalanya agar lebih aman. Tak lupa memastikan pisau kecil yang sempat ia selipkan di balik lengan bajunya ketika berganti pakaian, ia pun memantabkan hati untuk memasuki hutan yang gelap.

Dengan kewaspadaan yang meningkat, Zitao membelah semak-semak belukar dan guguran dedaunan yang telah mengering. Hati-hati ia berjalan ke depan, memandang berkeliling dan sesekali berdiam diri di tempat ketika mendengar adanya pergerakan di balik semak-semak yang lain. Berharap cemas akan nasib kalung berharganya yang mendadak lenyap, ia tak peduli andai bertemu dengan hewan buas sekalipun di dalam hutan.

Dan sekiranya telah tiba tempat dimana siang tadi dirinya bercengkrama dengan seorang pria bernama Kris, Zitao menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang berputar. Lebih detail memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang remang-remang, kemudian membungkukkan badan untuk mencari kalungnya, hingga indra pendengarannya menangkap suara gemrisik semak yang tersibak dari arah sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Sepasang bola mata berwarna kuning cerah menatapnya tajam di antara semak-semak. Zitao refleks memasang posisi waspada dengan siap mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari balik lengan bajunya. Namun ketika ia bergerak waspada itulah, dirinya menyadari jika terdapat beberapa pasang mata lagi yang menatapnya tajam. Iapun terpaksa berputar di tempat dan tertegun melihat jika banyak mata yang menatap penuh amarah padanya.

 **GRRRRRR**

Zitao menahan nafas. Tubuhnya menegang dengan pisau kecil yang sudah berada di genggaman. Ketika pemilik sekian banyak pasang mata kuning itu mulai menampakkan diri, keluar dari balik semak-semak dan menunjukkan betapa besar ukuran tubuh serta taring tajam mereka, Zitao merasa bodoh saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dengan mudah masuk ke salam hutan saat malam hari?

Di hadapkan dengan sekelompok Serigala besar berbulu abu-abu gelap, di kepung dengan geraman amarah yang sangat kuat. Semakin dekat dan mereka berhenti di tempat dengan kompaknya, seolah memberi waktu bagi Sersan yang lebih muda untuk mempersiapkan diri.

 **To Be** **Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Hahaha, tbc nya aneh sangat :v tapi serius, ini rencana bikin _oneshoot_ , tapi karena menghindari kebosanan saat mengetik, jadi gw potong jadi dua :3

Jadi bisa di pastikan _part_ lanjutannya akan pendek banget. Buat yang menanti adegan _kiss_ mohon bersabar di _part_ depan ya :3 sekalian biar ga pada protes kalo gw bikin ngegantung, biar kesannya juga ga buru2, jadi dibikin 2 part aja selain alasan diatas xD

Soal judul, sebenernya judul awal ff ini itu **"Red Riding Hood** ", tapi karena ngerasa kurang cocok gw ganti jadi **"Autumn Between Red Riding Hood and The Beast",** tapi karena kurang sreg dan kepanjangan, akhirnya gw pangkas jadi **"Autumn"** aja :3

 _Last, review please!_

 _©Skylar.K_


	2. Chapter 2

**TOLD YOU BEFORE READ THIS FANFIC**

 **.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **LEAVE THIS PAGE, CUZ I DON'T ACCEPTED ANY COMPLAIN OR ANYTHING ABOUT THAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Skykar.K presents..._

.

.

 **[A.U.T.U.M.N]**

 **Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao(Huang Edison)**

 **Support cast:** Seung Hyun, Siwon, Chanyeol, Xiaoming, Angelababy

 _ **Drama**_ _/_ _ **Romance**_ _/_ _ **Fantasy**_ _/_ _ **Hurt / Comfort**_

 **Rating:** T

 **Inspirated: "Red Riding Hood" and "Beauty and The Beast" ©Disney**

 _It's not plagiat. This fanfic write with my own plot, and style_ :)

 _Enjoy_!

Beware with the typo(s)!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Previous part]**_

 _Sepasang bola mata berwarna kuning cerah menatapnya tajam di antara semak-semak. Zitao refleks memasang posisi waspada dengan siap mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari balik lengan bajunya. Namun ketika ia bergerak waspada itulah, dirinya menyadari jika terdapat beberapa pasang mata lagi yang menatapnya tajam. Iapun terpaksa berputar di tempat dan tertegun melihat jika banyak mata yang menatap penuh amarah padanya._

 _ **GRRRRRR**_

 _Zitao menahan nafas. Tubuhnya menegang dengan pisau kecil yang sudah berada di genggaman. Ketika pemilik sekian banyak pasang mata kuning itu mulai menampakkan diri, keluar dari balik semak-semak dan menunjukkan betapa besar ukuran tubuh serta taring tajam mereka, Zitao merasa bodoh saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dengan mudah masuk ke salam hutan saat malam hari?_

 _Di hadapkan dengan sekelompok Serigala besar berbulu abu-abu gelap, di kepung dengan geraman amarah yang sangat kuat. Semakin dekat dan mereka berhenti di tempat dengan kompaknya, seolah memberi waktu bagi Sersan yang lebih muda untuk mempersiapkan diri._

 _ **[End]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao sepenuhnya tersadar jika saat ini dirinya telah terkepung oleh sekelompok Serigala buas yang kini menatapnya penuh amarah. Bahkan meski cahaya bulan tak membias sempurna karena terhalang untaian ranting pepohonan yang saling bertautan di udara, tak membuat mata kuning mereka yang tajam berkilat mengerikan jadi meredup. Dan langkah keempat kaki berbulu mereka yang sebenarnya tak menciptakan bunyi, entah kenapa terdengar menggema di telinga Zitao.

Sungguh, meskipun dirinya telah menyandang gelar _**Autumn Sergeant**_ , nyatanya dulu saat pelatihan seni perang dengan _sir_ Vincent, dirinya tak pernah di hadapkan oleh binatang buas. Hanya para prajurit Kerajaan yang di rancang sebagai musuhnya. Pernah sekali dulu tak sengaja dirinya pulang berlatih dan bertemu seekor induk Beruang Madu, Siwon lah yang menyelamatkannya. Sekalipun saat itu ia memiliki tekad untuk mengalahkan sang induk Beruang.

Dan kini, dirinya harus mengalahkan sekelompok Serigala itu sendiri. Berbekal sebilah pisau kecil terbuat dari perak yang kini telah berada di genggaman tangan kanannya, ia semakin waspada mengawasi gerak-gerik hewan berbulu abu-abu gelap itu. Geraman yang di iringi tetesan liur yang terjun dari sepasang taring tajam Serigala-Serigala itu menjadi musik latar selain hembusan angin malam.

Memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk mempertahankan diri, ketika seekor Serigala yang berdiri dengan jarak yang lebih dekat dengannya mengaum keras, membuat Serigala lain yang mengepungnya seketika berhenti di tempat. Dan Serigala yang memiliki bekas luka di bawah matanya itu kembali memandang Zitao dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Hanya Serigala itu yang masih melangkah mendekat, membuat Zitao harus menggenggam erat pisau kecilnya dengan ujung menghadap ke depan.

Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus kencang tiba-tiba, Serigala itu melompat kearahnya dengan buas dan dirinya tepat siap akan menyambut tubuh besar Serigala itu dengan tendangan kakinya saat sekelebat bayangan hitam melompat di hadapannya dan menghantam tubuh Serigala abu-abu itu dan berakhir dengan suara debuman yang amat keras di sebuah pohon.

 **BUGH!**

Serigala abu-abu itu sukses menghantam pohon terdekat karena kemunculan seekor Serigala lain yang berukuran lebih besar dan berbulu coklat keemasan yang cantik. Zitao tertegun melihat Serigala berbulu cantik itu, kini tengah mengeram keras pada Serigala abu-abu, lalu memutar kepalanya menatap Serigala lain yang berdiri mengitari Zitao. Seolah memberi hardikan pada sekelompok Serigala itu dan membuat mereka mundur teratur. Termasuk Serigala abu-abu yang hendak menyerangnya tadi.

Menyimpan kembali pisau kecilnya di balik lengan baju, Zitao memperhatikan gerak-gerik Serigala berbulu keemasan itu yang kini tengah mengaum keras, dan membuat lolongannya menggema di dalan hutan yang sunyi. Zitao menahan nafas saat tiba-tiba muncul beberapa Serigala lain yang bertubuh besar daripara sekelompok Serigala berbulu abu-abu, muncul dari balik semak-semak dan pepohonan, sukses membuat Zitao membeku di tempat karena jumlah Serigala semakin bertambah.

Namun dirinya dapat mulai mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Serigala besar berbulu coklat keemaasan yang memimpin kembali mengeram rendah, dan langsung di respon oleh beberapa Serigala yang mendadak muncul dan berbalik menghadap para Serigala abu-abu yang tubuhnya lebih kecil. Ada 4 Serigala bertubuh besar disana, mengeram pada Serigala abu-abu, dan di patuhi oleh sekelompok Serigala abu-abu itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, sekelompok Serigala itu berjalan mundur dengan telinga meringkuk dan merendahkan tubuh.

Zitao paham. Jika Serigala berbulu coklat keemasan yang ada tepat di hadapannya adalah pemimpin kelompok dan yang terkuat. Terbukti karena keempat Serigala lain yang bertubuh besar seolah patuh dengan geraman di sertai lolongan dari Serigala berbulu cantik itu, dan mereka dengan mudah memukul mundur para Serigala abu-abu yang tadi mengepung dirinya.

Hingga akhirnya keempat Serigala besar tersebut juga beranjak pergi, dan menyiksakan Zitao dan Serigala berbulu coklat keemasan yang berdiri membelakangi Sersan cantik itu.

Zitao merasakan suasana di sekitarnya yang semula terasa tegang dan berat, di gantikan dengan suasana ringan tanpa rasa takut meski Serigala besar di hadapannya itu kini membalikkan badannya, dan menatapnya tajam dengan sepasang mata emasnya yang indah. Mengingatkannya pada warna mata pria bernama Kris. Dan ia sedikitpun tak bergeming ketika Serigala itu bergerak mendekat, dan berdiri dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mempertemukan keping emas dan mutiara hitam yang berpadu indah di dalam keremangan malam.

"Mohon maafkan mereka Sersan" Serigala itu berbicara. Membulatkan mata runcing Zitao dengan ekspresi _shock_ yang kentara.

 _Seekor Serigala berbicara padanya? Mimpi aneh macam apa ini?_

Zitao tergugu mendengar dan melihat dengan kedua matanya jika Serigala itu benar-benar menggerakkan mulutnya dan bersuara layaknya manusia. Bahkan kelopak matanya tak kuasa berkedip saat sang Serigala menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan merubah sosoknya yang berkaki empat menjadi seorang pria tampan berpakaian apa adanya yang lusuh. Berdiri tinggi menjulang, berambut seterang matahari, rupawan, dan memiliki senyuman yang menanangkan.

"Kris..." namanya terucap dari belah merah muda Zitao yang basah.

Sersan cantik itu masih tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan mulut terbuka, lalu terkatup kembali, seolah masih menunggu proses kinerja otaknya yang lamban dalam mengolah informasi yang baru saja di lihat kedua matanya. Dan laki-laki bernama Kris itu kini telah bersiri di hadapan Zitao dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, tersenyum tipis dan membuat parasnya semakin menawan.

"Maaf jika mereka telah membuat mu takut. Aku akan lebih mengawasi mereka agar tak bertindak gegabah menyerang manusia yang masuk ke dalam hutan" suaranya yang dalam dan berat masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali di dengar Zitao.

 _ **Siang tadi omong-omong...**_

"..."

"Kau pasti datang mencari ini" ucapnya mengangkat sebuah kalung berliontin bulat pipih tepat di depan mata Zitao yang berfokus pada wajahnya. Dan Sersan cantik itu berkedip, hingga fokus matanya beralih pada kalung tersebut. Seketika rona senang tampak si rupa indahnya.

"Kalung ku!" pekiknya sangat senang. Merebut kalung di genggaman Kris, dan segera memeriksanya kemudian menghela nafas lega karena tak menemukan kerusakan di kalungnya yang berharga itu.

"Aku bisa gila kalau kalung ini benar-benar hilang. Kau menamukannya disini?" Zitao mengangkat wajahnya segera, menatap berbinar-binar pada Kris yang masih menatapnya lembut.

"Anggap saja seperti itu. Ku bantu memakai kalungnya" ujarnya, meraih kembali kalung berwarna musim gugur itu dan membuka pengaitnya.

Zitao hanya bisa terdiam kaku di tempat ketika pria tampan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan kalung di tangan. Jantungnya seperti di pacu untuk bekerja lebih cepat ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Kris yang cukup tinggi ketika si tampan itu memasangkan kalung di lehernya, dengan perlakuan yang lembut, bahkan dirinya sampai harus memejamkan mata saat merasakan usapan kecil di kulit lehernya oleh jari panjang Kris yang tak sengaja menyentuhnya.

Dan kemudian Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan senyum menawan di bibir tebalnya. Zitao buru-buru menunduk memegangi liontin yang menggantung diatas dadanya, menghindari tatapan tajam Kris yang bisa saja melihat efek dari wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menghangat. Menggigit bibirnya kuat, Zitao tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas sikap sekelompok Serigala yang membuat mu takut" ujarnya. Zitao mengangguk kecil.

Merasa sia-sia memperhatikan kalungnya yang baik-baik saja, Zitao pun mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menabrakkan keping kelamnya pada manik keemasan Kris yang indah. Namun belum sempat dirinya membalas permintaan maaf pria tinggi itu, Kris telah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Sukses membuat dirinya bertanya cukup lantang karena takut jika pria itu menghilang seketika di balik semak-semak.

"Manusia Serigala benar-benar ada?" suaranya seolah menggema di keheningan hutan. Kris menghentikan langkah kakinya di tempat.

Zitao meremas udara kosong, menggigit bibir menanti apakah Kris akan melanjutkan langkahnya atau menanggapi pertanyaannya yang jelas-jelas sangat retoris. Dan dirinya cukup lega saat melihat pria tampan bersurai seterang matahari itu membalikkan badan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Wajah tampannya terlihat datar, namun Zitao dapat melihat kesedihan di sorot matanya yang agak meredup. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dan dirinya ingin mengetahui hal apa itu.

"...ya. Seperti yang tadi kau lihat. Manusia Serigala itu benar adanya" jawabnya agak pelan.

"Dan kau pimpinan kelompok?" Zitao sengaja mengecilkan suaranya di kata terakhir. Entah kenapa, ia hanya merasa jika apa yang di pertanyakannya lah yang membuat Kris terlihat sedih.

"Tidak. Aku bukan pemimpin mereka dan tidak pernah menjadi pemimpin mereka"

"Lalu...kenapa mereka mematuhi mu?"

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna kini menghadap Zitao yang semakin berdebar, tatkala pria tampan nan tinggi menjulang itu berjalan mendekat kembali dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana. Tersenyum lemah, kemudian melarikan tatapan matanya pada lengan kanan Zitao.

"Karena mereka segan padaku, dan hanya aku satu-satunya yang berani melukai anggota Keluarga Kerajaan"

Zitao mengernyit, dan mau tak mau mengikuti arah pandang Kris yang tertuju pada lengan kanannya. Bingung mengapa pria tampan itu memandangnya begitu intens, tangan kirinya bergerak memegangi lengan kanannya dan meremasnya kecil hingga pakaiannya yang ada di daerah tersebut berubah kusut. Lalu kembali menatap Kris dengan tatapan ragu.

"Siapa..." menggantung ragu. Zitao entah kenapa menjadi gugup menunggu jawaban dari bibir tebal Kris tang terkatup.

Pria tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mendekat, mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh tangan Zitao yang meremas lembut lengannya sendiri. Kemudian kembali mengarahkan keping emasnya pada sepasang mutiara hitam Zitao yang terpaku padanya.

"Bekas lukanya tidak akan mudah hilang bukan?" ia malah balik bertanya. Zitao termangu.

"Jadi...cerita itu benar?" bibirnya bergetar kecil ketika melontarkannya.

"Jika mereka berkata ada seekor Serigala muda yang menyerangmu, maka itu benar" Kris menarik kembali tangannya, yang kemudian mendarat di pipi halus Zitao. Membelainya kecil, dan menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya.

Zitao mengerjap lucu, dan tanpa bisa di cegah melirik jemari panjang Kris yang berada di pipinya. Sanggup menghangatkan wajahnya, terutama daerah yang tersentuh jemari Kris. Tapi sungguh, meski ia senang dengan perlakuan lembut pria tampan itu, dan cukup membuatnya berdebar. Tetap saja dirinya tak mengenal Kris sejauh hanya saling mengetahui nama dan obrolan singkat. Diluar kenyataan jika cerita masa lalunya adalah benar, bahwa bekas luka di lengan kanannya adalah hasil perbuatan pria di hadapannya yang mengaku sebagai Manusia Serigala.

Diluar semua itu, ia hanya ingin cerita yang sesungguhnya. Cerita yang sebenarnya. Terutama pada tatapan sendu Kris yang tampak terluka ketika dirinya melangkah mundur menjauhi usapan lembut jemari pria itu di pipinya, dan menciptakan jarak diantara mereka.

Namun saat ia hendak kembali berucap, suara gemrisik semak-semak yang di sibak seolah sesuatu tengah melewatinya dan membuat ilalang kering sewarna musim gugur yang indah itu saling bergesekkan. Membuat Zitao dan juga Kris harus menolehkan kepala kompak keasal suara dan melihat seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap yang berpakaian sama lusuhnya dengan Kris, yang berdiri di belakang semak-semak rendah. Sukses membulatkan sempurna mata runcing Zitao dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ch-Chanyeol? Kenapa pakaianmu..." ia terbata dengan sangat bingung. Lelaki muda yang di panggil Chanyeol oleh Zitao itu hanya menyeringai kecil, lalu menatap Kris yang tampak kesal dengan gangguan yang datang.

"Dia bukan Chanyeol tapi Peter" ujar Kris datar. Membentuk kernyitan dalam di dahi Zitao, beserta wajah tertekuk yang sangat bingung.

"Ha?"

Kris menghela nafas pendek, kemudian menoleh pada Peter yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan cengiran yang khas. "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

Peter mengedikkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Kurasa sang Sersan sedang di cari-cari saat ini. Diluar para prajurit Kerajaan banyak berkeliaran" ucapnya.

"Ini gila. Chanyeol tidak mungkin memiliki saudara kembar ' _kan_? Aku harus menanyakannya langsung!" Zitao meracau, bingung dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya.

Sersan cantik itu buru-buru melangkah pergi hingga tak menyadari jika arah yang di ambilnya salah.

"Bukan kesana arahnya! Zitao! Awas disana adaada luー"

"Uwaaa!"

 **Srak!**

 **Brugh!**

"...bang..."

Terlambat. Sersan cantik itu telah terperosok ke dalam lubang di antara semak-semak sebelum Kris selesai mengatakan kalimatnya dan membuat tubuh semampainya terjerembab. Yang kemudian terdengar rintihan kesakitan Zitao yang persis seperti anak kucing, dan Kris menepuk dahinya.

Lupa jika salah satu Sersan kebangaan Kerajaan yang mencuri hatinya itu adalah anak remaja tanggung yang mungkin belum sepenuhnya tumbuh dewasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kereta kuda berwarna oranye lembut seperti matahari jingga itu bergoyang pelan ketika melintasi jalan setapak yang belum rata di perbatasan wilayah antara Desa Zeqa dan Desa Villia yang berjarak sekitar beberapa kilometer dari Istana utama Kateure. Rombongan Kerajaan memang tidak biasanya melintas ketika malam berkuasa. Di tempa sinar bulan purnama yang hadir seorang diri tanpa kawan di langit yang kelam._

 _Kereta kuda yang berukuran lebih besar dan di kawal oleh sekelompok prajurit berkuda itu membawa Ratu Angela di dalamnya, Ratu muda cantik yang memiliki helai rambut sehalus sutra, dengan gaun putih gading dan mahkota bunga yang tersemat indah di atas kepalanya. Ratu cantik itu tak hentinya tersenyum memandangi seorang bayi berusia 6 bulan di gendongannya yang di balut dari kain tebal nan lembut, membuat bayi mungilnya senantiasa memejamkan mata meski kereta beberapa kali bergoyang._

 _"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sayang, bersabarlah" ucapnya penuh kasih seraya mengelus pipi tembam kemerahan sang bayi. Kemudian mengecup gemas pipi bak apel itu, dan mendekapnya lebih erat tanpa niat melukai bayi merah itu._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan ke Istana setelah bertolak dari Dataran Asia, Ratu Angela tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya yang menguar tak terbendung. Mendapatkan anak seperti yang di impikannya, ia sungguh sangat senang mendapat seorang bayi lucu nan menggemaskan yang di adopsinya dari sebuah keluarga petani miskin. Semata karena dirinya tidak bisa kembali hamil setelah melahirkan anak pertama, sedangkan dirinya dan Baginda Raja sangat menginginkan anak kedua. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah mengadopsi anak._

 _Alhasil tanpa berpikir terlalu lama, saat melakukan kunjungan bilateral, ia segera mengadopsi bayi lucu itu saat pertama kali melihatnya. Dan dirinya sangat yakin jika nanti bayi di gendongannya itu akan sangat di sukai di Istana maupun Kerajaan._

 _Ratu Angela yang sibuk menimang bayinya terpaksa harus mengangkat wajahnya ketika kereta yang di naikinya berhenti mendadak. Dan suara bising sang penunggang kereta membuatnya terheran dengan dahi mengernyit. Hingga pintu samping keretanya dibuka dan muncul seorang prajurit._

 _"Maaf Yang Mulia, di depan ada segerombol Serigala yang memenuhi jalan" ujar prajurit itu seraya membungkukkan tubuh dan kepalanya._

 _"Serigala?" Angela mengulang bingung. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah wilayah ini terbebas dari Serigala?"_

 _"Hamba juga tidak tahu. Yang Mulia di mohon bersabar, karena kami sedang berusaha mengusir mereka"_

 _"Cepatlah, aku tidak mau bayi ku kedinginan"_

 _"Hamba menger_ _ー_ _"_

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _"AAAKHH!"_

 _Ratu Angela tersentak mundur ketika seekor Serigala berbulu coklat keemasan menerjang sang prajurit yang berdiri di depan pintu kereta kuda. Ukurannya tidaklah besar, namun geramannya yang terdengar keras serta ketajaman gigi dan kuku yang di perlihatkan hewan itu membuat sang Ratu semakin erat mendekap bayinya di dada dengan bahu menciut dan gemetar. Karena mata Serigala yang berwarna keemasan menatapnya begitu tajam dengan kilatan amarah yang kentara._

 _ **GRRRR**_

 _Serigala itu melangkah masuk, dengan keempat kaki berbulunya mendekati sang Ratu yang semakin meringkuk di sudut kereta, di iringi suara teriakan prajurit diluar sana yang tampaknya juga mendapat serangan dari para Serigala yang telah menghadang perjalanan mereka. Semakin dekat, dan berdiri gagah tepat di hadapan sang Ratu yang telah memucat. Dan ketika si Serigala mengeram semakin keras dengan liur yang menetes dari ujung giginya yang tajam, Ratu Angela hendak membalikkan tubuh bermaksud menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng jika sang Serigala menyerang._

 _Tapi apa daya ketika hewan berkaki empat dan berbulu itu bergerak lebih cepat dan menyambar selimut tebal sang bayi, menariknya kuat dari dalam dekapan sang Ratu, hingga terdengar suara debuman antara isi selimut dan permukaan kereta kuda yang membuat Ratu Angela berteriak histeris. Melihat bayinya di seret keluar oleh si Serigala dengan taring yang tampaknya menancap di lengan kecil bayinya._

 _"ZITAO!"_

 _Para prajurit kewalahan menghantam mundur para Serigala yang gigih melawan, tak melihat jika calon Pangeran Kerajaan telah di bawa lari oleh Serigala dengan warna bulu yang mencolok. Sang Ratu tak ingin bayinya menghilang begitu saja di tangan seekor Serigala, maka dengan berurai air mata dan keberanian yang mendorongnya untuk mengejar Serigala itu, membuatnya tanpa berpikir panjang segera menarik sebilah pedang yang menjadi hiasan di dalam dinding kereta, lalu melompat keluar._

 _Dengan satu tangan menggenggam sebilah pedang erat, tangannya yang lain menjinjing gaun putih gadingnya yang panjang dan sebagian masih membelai permukaan tanah yang kotor. Membelah semak-semak ilalang dan pekatnya malam, tak peduli jika keselamatannya terancam, karena keselamatan bayi kecilnya menghantui ketenangannya. Membuatnya berlari tanpa arah dengan mahkota yang telah bergeser dari tempat semestinya, helai rambut yang mencuat, dan riasan wajah yang berantakan karena air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir._

 _"ZITAO!" suaranya terdengar serak. Di iringi suara isakan dan gemrisik belukar yang terinjak._

 _Sang Ratu tak tahu harus mencari kemana, yang dapat ia lakukan hanya berteriak memanggil nama bayinya, dan mencengkram pedang lebih erat. Terbayang kondisi sang bayi yang bisa saja telah terkoyak oleh gigi-gigi tajam sang Serigala yang mengerikan. Atau mungkin bayinya menjadi makanan sekelompok Serigala lain, atau bisa juga bayinya di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh si Serigala dalam keadaan terluka parah._

 _"ZI_ _ー_ _"_

 _ **Srakh!**_

 _ **Krrsaak!**_

 _Ratu Angela membalikkan tubuhnya seperti anak kunci, dengan mata membulat sempurna dan tubuh yang menegang tatka suara semak yang tersibak itu berasal dari 2 sosok asing perempuan dan laki-laki berpakaian sederhana yang memiliki sepasang mata berwarna keemasan yang berkilat di bawah temaran. Sang Ratu kontan mempertgas jarak, mengarahkan ujung pedang yang di bawanya ke depan, pada 2 orang asing yang terlihat memeluk sesuatu di dekapannya yang saat ini sedang menangis cukup nyaring memecah sunyi._

 _Sang Ratu merasa dadanya bergemuruh hebat ketika mengenali selimut berwarna biru lembut yang merupakam selimut bayinya._

 _"Kembalikan bayiku!" ucapnya berteriak, seraya mengarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat di wajah sang wanita yang mendekap bayinya._

 _"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia. Maafkan putra kami yang telah melukai bayi anda, hamba mohon tolong maafkan" suara wanita itu bergetar mengucapkannya._

 _"Kembalikan Zitao, kembalikan bayiku!"_

 _Pria bermata keemasan yang berdiri di samping wanita itu mengangguk kecil saat wanitanya menoleh kearahnya, dan membuat wanita itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan seraya mengangkat bayinya ke depan, kearah Ratu yang tampak waspada._

 _"Bayi anda Yang Mulia..." wanita itu masih berjalan mendekat. Sama takutnya dengan Sang Ratu. Karena sungguh, dirinya maupun sang suami tak memiliki niat untuk melukai anak dari penguasa Negeri ini._

 _Ratu Angela mengulurkan tangan kirinya ketika bayinya semakin dekat dengan jangkauan tangannya, kemudian meraih gumpalan selimut dengan seorang bayi yang tengah menangis di dalamnya dengan gerakan cepat lalu mendekapnya di dada. Menangis haru melihat jika bayinya baik-baik saja, menciumi wajah bayinya yang memerah sempurna karena tak berhenti menangis. Dengan hati yang luar biasa lega._

 _"Maafkan putra kami Yang Mulia. Kris masih sangat kecil, dia tidak tahu bagaimana menahan sisi agresifnya ketika melihat manusia. Maafkan putra kami Yang Mulia" wanita cantik itu berujar kembali. Menahan tangis meski nyatanya genangan air mata telah tampak di pipinya._

 _Ratu Angela mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sepasang suami-istri itu dengan mata yang basah, kemudian menggulirkan pandangannya pada seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tanggung dengan helai rambut sewarna sinar mentari. Anak laki-laki itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap sang Ayah, menatap takut pada sang Ratu dengan mata emasnya yang indah. Dan Ratu Angela menyadari jika keluarga kecil di hadapannya itu tak memakai alas kaki._

 _"Siapa kalian?" sang Ratu bergerak menurunkan acungan pedangnya._

 _"Kami baru di tempat ini Yang Mulia. Kami tak tahu harus kemana setelah tempat tinggal kami di bakar habis"_

 _"Darimana asal kalian?"_

 _"Lacrosa Yang Mulia"_

 _"Dan kalian..."_

 _Sang wanita dan suaminya segera membungkukkan tubuh mereka seraya berkata, "Kami mohon izinkan kami tinggal di Negeri ini, kami berjanji akan menjaga Lamacruz. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf kami bersumpah akan menjaga Pangeran hingga tetes terakhir darah kami"_

 _"Tunjukkan wujud asli kalian"_

 _Sepasang suami-istri itu saling menatap, kemudian memandang khawatir pada Kris kecil yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap sang Ayah. Hingga akhirnya si pria meraih bahu putranya, dan memintanya untuk berdiri di depan, dan tak bersembunyi. Perlahan, ketiga sosok berbeda usia itu pun membungkuk, dan sosok manusia mereka berubah menjadi 3 ekor Serigala berwarna terang, dan yang paling mencolok adalah Serigala terkecil yang berwarna coklat keemasan._

 _Serigala yang telah membuat bayinya terluka._

 _"Aku mau putra kalian mengabdi padaku, dan bersumpah akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Pangeran Zitao. Menjaga Pangeran hingga akhir hayatnya" Ratu berkata lugas._

 _Tanpa kata, dua ekor Serigala dewasa menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa jika syarat yang di ajukan sang Ratu cukup adil, karena mereka tidak perlu takut jika harus berpindah tempat untuk mencari tempat tinggal._

 _Dengan sumpah kepada sang Ratu dan calon Pangeran, ikatan itu terjalin seiring dengan berjalannya waktu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mata setelah beberapa jam tak sadarkan diri, hal pertama yang di terima oleh indra perasa di tubuhnya adalah suara lantang prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Baginda Ratu datang!"

Zitao mengerjapkan kedua matanya lemah, menatap langit-langit yang merupakan bagian dari tempat tidurnya. Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu kembali di tutup, Zitao merasakan tubuhnya masih lemas hingga hanya mampu menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, melihat Sang Ratu yang berjalan mendekat dengan rona khawatir di wajah cantiknya. Zitao berusaha bangkit duduk, bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya yang belum mendapatkan kekuatan ototnya kembali. Membuat sang Ratu harus mencegah Zitao dengan menahan bahunya lembut.

"Tetaplah berbaring" ucapnya. Zitao yang sempat akan menolak terpaksa menurut dengan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di tempat tidur.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia" Zitao berucap lemah. Ratu Angela mengangguk kecil.

"Sangat mengejutkan mendengar berita jika _**Autumn Sergeant**_ Kateure kembali dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri" ucap Ratu tersenyum. Zitao menggigit bibirnya kuat. Wajah manisnya pun mulai memerah karena malu.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, hamba..."

"Kita hanya sedang berdua Sersan, jangan memanggil ku Yang Mulia" tangan lembut sang Ratu membelai helai kelam Zitao penuh sayang, yang di respon senyuman manis oleh Sersan cantik itu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang kemari _Mom_ " balasnya, mengusap kecil tangan Angela yang turun di pipinya. Wanita berusia 45 tahun itu mengangguk kecil.

"Sangat melegakan melihatmu tidak terluka sedikitpun. Ku pikir sesuatu yang serius sudah terjadi karena Kris yang membawamu kembali"

Mata Zitao membulat dengan ekspresi kaget yang kentara. "Sungguh? Dia yang membawaku kembali?"

Ratu Angela mengangguk. "Ya. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir dan berkali-kali meminta maaf dan memohon untuk di hukum karena sudah membuatmu tak sadarkan diri"

Zitao menggulirkan tatapannya secara acak, sambil meremat jemari tangannya satu sama lain. Membayangkan apa yang di katakan sang Ratu membuatnya malu sekaligus gugup. Dan tentunya hal itu tak luput dari mata sang Ratu.

"Terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian? Aku tidak tahu jika kalian sudah saling mengenal"

Sersan cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku hanya pernah bicara dengannya dua kali. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah lama mengenal ku"

"Memang benar" Ratu mengelus tangan Zitao pelan. Membuat putranya itu mengangkat wajah dan menatap bingung. "Kalian pernah bertemu dulu sekali. Kau pasti tahu ceritanya bukan? Luka di lengan kananmu itu adalah ciptaan dari gigi-gigi tajam Kris kala itu"

"Jadi hal itu benar? Manusia Serigala benar-benar ada?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan sejak peristiwa itu, mereka Orangtua Kris mengabdi pada Kerajaan ini"

"Apa mereka dekat dengan ku? Apa aku mengenal mereka?"

Ratu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tidak. Mereka gugur dalam tugas ketika terjadi kekacauan. Saat kau berusia 2 tahun"

Zitao tertegun. Ada yang aneh dengan hatinya ketika mengetahui hal itu. Seperti menyesal? Entahlah, ia hanya merasa bersalah pada Kris yang harus kehilangan Orangtuanya karena memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada keluarga Kerajaan.

"Mereka telah bersumpah untuk melindunguimu hingga akhir hayat sebagai ganti karena Kris pernah melukaimu dulu. Dan ketahuilah, sejak orangtuanya meninggal Dunia, Kris tak pernah ingin hidup di dalam Istana. Dia menepati janjinya untuk menjagamu dari jarak yang jauh. Ingat saat kau kembali dari perjalan menuju Falish dan rombongan kalian di serang?" Zitao mengangguk. "Kris selalu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, dia menjagamu dengan sangat baik"

"...dan _Mom_ juga _Dad_ tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal ini?"

"Karena Baginda Raja tidak ingin kau mengetahui hal ini Zitao. Dan Kris juga meminta agar hal ini di rahasiakan"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang dia muncul di depanku?"

"Mungkin karena kau sudah tumbuh dewasa dan akan mengerti apa yang telah terjadi"

"Tidak _Mom_. Aku tidak mengerti, dia tiba-tiba muncul di depanku dan seolah tertarik padaku. Apa itu masuk akal?"

Bukannya terkejut, sang Ratu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kris bukan lagi Serigala muda yang selalu di liputi amarah. Dia tumbuh dengan sangat kuat, terakhir kali bertemu dengannya dia sedang memperhatikanmu berlatih dengan _sir_ Marcuz sebelum penobatanmu"

"Kenapa _Mom_ terlihat baik-baik saja dengan hal itu?" Zitao menyipitkan matanya.

"Sejak awal aku mengetahuinya. Saat kau berusia 8 tahun, dan aku semakin sering melihat Kris berkeliaran di wilayah Istana dengan cara mengendap-endap. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Zitao. Kris dan orangtuanya bukanlah manusia Serigala berkasta rendah, mereka masih termasuk dalam kasta terhormat di kelompoknya. Mereka di segani oleh sesama Manusia Serigala, ibaratnya mereka adalah bangsawan"

Zitao mengerjap, tampak sedang berpikir. Sang Ratu kembali mengelus helai kelam putranya yang telah tumbuh besar dan dewasa, memperlihatkan betapa besar kasih sayangnya pada putra angkatnya itu, kemudian menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Temuilah dia jika kah sudah merasa lebih baik"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris baru saja melompat naik ke balkon yang bagian dalam kamar Zitao, ketika prajurit yang bertugas di malam hari melintas tepat di bawahnya. Dengan suara telapak yang sampai pada lantai yang dingin, dan berubahnya sosoknya dari Serigala ke manusia, ia urung melangkahkan kakinya saat melihat sesosok tubuh yang berdiri memunggunginya dengan selimut berwarna merah menyala yang melindungi tubuhnya sebatas bahu.

Pria tampan itu terdiam. Dengan sepasang mata emasnya yang indah, menatap sendu pada sang pemilik kamar yang tampak asyik memperhatikan langit malam dengan sinar bulan yang begitu terang. Tak ingin mengusik suasana damai yang tercipta, meski dalam diam, percayalah, Kris sudah memulai kegiatan 'memperhatikan dari jauh' sejak lama. Dan entah kenapa untuk kali ini, rasa untuk mendekat semakin kuat dan menyesakkan dada. Jarak yang begitu dekat, namun tak kuasa untuk di gapai, dan semua itu memupuskan semua hal indah di dalam kepalanya.

Zitao memang dekat, namun sangat jauh ketika dirinya ingin menggapai sosok indah itu.

Dan lagi-lagi Kris harus memendam semuanya ketika kepala dengan helai legam itu berputar ke samping, dan mempertemukan mata mereka dal garis lurus yang menggetarkan. Berusaha untuk tetap hormat, ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, karena bagaimanapun Zitao saat ini adalah seorang Sersan yang di hormati.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Zitao pelan. Seraya membenahi letak selimut merah tebalnya yang tersampir di bahu.

"Baru saja. Maaf jika sudah menganggu waktu mu"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih sudah membawa ku kembali"

Kris tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping kiri Zitao. Ikut menyaksikan pemandangan langit malam yang cerah. Mau tak mau, Zitao pun kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

"...sangat memalukan kau tahu?" Sersan cantik itulah yang pertama mengurai keheningan singkat di antara mereka. Kris menoleh.

"Soal?"

Zitao menggenggam tepian selimutnya erat, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit hingga dagu dan mulutnya tertutup selimut. "Pingsan karena jatuh ke lubang. Itu memalukan" ujarnya agak menggumam. Pipinya pun berubah warna menjadi merah muda.

"Jangan di pikirkan. Kurasa kau cukup kaget mendengar jika _**Spring Sergeant**_ memiliki saudara kembar seorang Manusia Serigala. Itu wajar"

Zitao mengangguk kecil. Masih menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya yang menghangat. Namun karena hening yang kembali tercipta, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh ke samping kiri, menatap Kris yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Terkesan begitu teduh, namun dirinya merasa ada kesedihan yang tertoreh disana.

"A-aku cukup terkejut jika manusia serigala itu benar-benar nyata" tak tahan terus di tatap begitu intens, Zitao kembali bersuara. Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pasti akan lebih terkejut jika ada manusia Serigala yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan mu selama ini" ucapnya tenang. Zitao mengangguk kecil. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Sersan cantik bertubuh semampai itu menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Hanya...tidak adil rasanya jika aku baru mengetahui hal sepenting ini setelah sekian lama. Sedangkan kau sudah mengenalku bahkan sejak aku masih bayi"

"Aku tidak berharap kau mengenalku sejak awal Zitao"

Sersan manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat samar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Masa-masa yang sangat sulit, aku tidak berharap kau berada dalam situasi seperti itu. Menjagamu dari jauh saja sudah cukup untuk ku"

"Aku berharap mengenalmu lebih awal dan menjadi sahabatku"

Kris tersenyum timpang, kembali memandang ke depan. Namun kali ini dengan sorot yang begitu sedih, dan tanpa sadar membuat Zitao semakin erat mencengkram erat tepian selimutnya.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menjadi sahabatmu Zitao" menolehkan kepalanya kembali, menatap tepat di mata sang Sersan yang sangat di kaguminya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sejak awal aku hanyalah penjaga yang sudah berikrar untuk hidupmu"

"Kalau memang begitu kenapa kau muncul dan berkata seolah aku harus mencari tahu tentangmu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku Sersan?"

Zitao mengatupkan belah bibirnya rapat. Dadanya bergemuruh tanpa alasan.

"Kau sendiri..." menarik nafas singkat, ia melanjutkan. "...apa yang kau harapkan dari ku dengan bersikap manis padaku?"

Sorot mata itu begitu dalam dan sendu. Dan Zitao merasa tubuhnya mendadak tak bisa di gerakkan ketika Kris bergerak mendekat, dan kini berdiri di hadapannya. Meraih jemarinya yang meremas tepian selimut dan melepaskannya dengan lembut, mengangkat selimut tebal itu keatas lalu menutupi kepalanya. Memegangi tepian selimut erat agar kain tebal itu tak luruh jatuh ke bawah, dengan mata yang saling bertatapan, jarak yang sangat dekat hingga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Aku tidak berharap apapun Sersan. Hanya ingin sekali saja dalam hidupku, kau mengetahui jika ada orang asing yang menjaga dan mengharap kebahagiaanmu" ujarnya berbisik. Suara _husky_ milik Kris terasa menggelitik dasar hati Zitao.

"...setelah aku tahu lalu apa?"

"Aku cukup senang. Asal kau mengetahui eksistensi ku, semua itu cukup"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kau itu egois?" Zitao menemukan suaranya bergetar. Kris tersenyum samar, dan menyatukan dahi mereka. "Kau menjauh setelah membuatku ingin mengenalmu? Apa semua manusia serigala seperti itu?"

Pria tampan itu terkekeh pelan, kemudian menjauhkan dahinya. "Setidaknya kau tahu aku memiliki nama"

"Kalau sejak awal kau berniat menjauh, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku"

"Maaf..."

 _Untuk apa? Kenapa aku merasa tidak rela? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin di dekatmu?_

Zitao tak sempat membuka mulut karena bibir tebal Kris telah lebih dulu merekat di belah bibirnya dengan sempurna. Membungkamnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan kebingungan yang membuat isi kepalanya kacau, dan melekatnya bibir mereka saat ini sukses mendobrak pertahanannya untuk tidak menjadi seseorang yang sangat sensitif.

 _Kenapa kau muncul dan menjauh begitu cepat saat kau berhasil membuatku ingin lebih banyak mengenalmu?_

Tak tahu siapa yang memulai ketika kedua bibir itu saling melumat dan menjadikan ciuman manis yang begitu hangat. Zitao menikmatinya, mengikuti keinginan hatinya yang sungguh membuatnya bingung. Padahal Kris hanya orang asing yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya, dan sukses membuatnya merasakan hal aneh yang membuatnya tertarik pada sosok tampan itu. Mengingat jika lelaki itu telah mengenalnya sejak dulu, membuatnya merasakan suatu keterikatan yang sangat aneh.

"Aku tidak menjauh, hanya melaksanakan tugas ku sebagaimana mestinya..." kata Kris begitu penyatuan bibir mereka terputus. "Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya memperhatikanmu dari jauh selama ini, dan ketika dapat bicara dan menyentuhmu seperti ini, membuatku seperti daun kering di musim gugur. Sangat indah untuk di nikmati, namun akan segera hilang terhembus angin musin dingin"

Zitao sungguh mengerti akan semua itu. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk lebih lama menikmati keindahan musim gugur, nyatanya dedaunan yang berguguran yang telah menguning, adalah sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Karena akan tumbuh daun yang baru, musim akan berganti. Meski musim gugur itu indah, namun tak sepatutnya di pertahankan.

Senyum menawan Kris yang terakhir kali di lihatnya sebelum pria tinggi itu beranjak menjauh kemudian melompat dari balkon dengan gerakan yang sangag ringan dan lincah. Berubah menjadi seekor serigala besar berbulu coklat keemasan, berlari menjauhi Istana dengan sangat cepat menuju perbatasan dan menghilang di dalam hutan. Meninggalkan Zitao yang termenung di tepian balkon sambil mempertahankan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan cengkraman lemah, menciptakan embun di bola matanya yang cantik, serta luka di dadanya yang kuncinya telah terbuka.

Mengingat kembali apa yang di katakan Sang Ratu beberapa jam yang lalu. Kebahagiannya yang baru saja menampakkan diri, sudah secepat ini di pupuskan di bawah langit malam dengan bulan bersinar amat terang.

Musim gugur yang menyesakkan. Bahkan lebih menyedihkan ketika pepohonan kehilangan daun hijaunya yang membanggakan. Musim gugur tidak lagi bersahabat dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kris mengabdi untuk menebus kesalahannya padamu. Meski jauh, dia selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku tahu jika semakin lama dia akan ingin mendekat padamu, dan saat itu kau harus mengingat siapa dirimu dan apa tujuanmu Zitao. Musim gugur memang indah, tapi tak seindah tunas-tunas muda yang mulai bermunculan dan meninggalkan musim gugur yang sepi"_

 **The End**

Selesaaaaiiii! Tapi serius, gw ga nyangka kalo _genre_ nya berubah jadi _hurt/comfort_ kaya begini O.O

Ini efek dari _MV_ terbaru Tao :v gw jasi kebawa gini kan jadinya -_- maaf ya bagi yang sudah berharap _scene_ 'anu-anu' atau _scene_ yang mengarah ke 'anu-anu' :3 yang penting ff ini udah kelar kan? Hohohoho #digampar

Udah deh ya, ga banyak omong. Soalnya _you know_ lah _guys_ , gw masih punya _list_ ff yang harus di _update_ #garuktembok

Langsung _review_ aja deh ya :3

 _©Skylar.K_


End file.
